


Best Friend

by Ship_Wrecked



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, mention of Henry Mills/Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Wrecked/pseuds/Ship_Wrecked
Summary: I just had this image of Emma, Snow, and Zelena fighting over Regina. Because, why wouldn't they. She's the best.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-short. This is my first post in a long time, and it will probably be a long time before the next. I do hope to spend some more time on fics in the future though. I always miss writing when I don't have the time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. And, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> P.S. Please forgive the spelling and grammar. I still don't have a beta.

Regina heard the commotion from upstairs as she was putting Robin down for a nap. After laying her niece down in bed, she took a moment to admire the sleeping girl before she made her way back downstairs. The argument became clearer with each step she took.

 

“Mom, you can say it all you want, but that doesn’t make it true.”

 

“Of course, it’s true, Emma.” Regina rolled her eyes at Snow’s tone. As close as they all were now, her former step-daughter could still annoy her every now and then.

 

“In all the times you’ve said it to, or even around, Regina, when has she ever agreed with you?”

 

 Regina quirked an eyebrow. She continued on her journey towards the kitchen until she was standing, unnoticed, in the entryway.

 

Snow and Emma were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen island as they continued their back and forth. Zelena was sat on a stool at the island. Her back was turned towards Regina as she flipped lazily through a magazine, ignoring the commotion.

 

“She doesn’t have to say it for me to know it’s true, Emma. We have a deeper connection than words. Because,” she emphasised, “we’re best friends.”

 

Now Regina was really confused.

 

“Mom, you’re actually insane. She was your step-mom and then your arch-nemesis. There is no way _you_ are her best friend.”

 

“Yes, Regina and I have a complicated history. But, that’s all the more reason that it’s true. Just look at how far we’ve come.”

 

“Well, if the criteria for best friend is how far you’ve come from hating each other, then I still win, don’t I.”

 

“Well, Regina and I have also known each other for a lot longer.”

 

“The length of the relationship is irrelevant, Mom,” Emma argued. “Regina’s known Gold for way longer than you, and they’re practically family because of Henry. Do you consider _them_ to be best friends,” she asked exasperated.

 

“Well, no-”

 

“Exactly! Quality, not quantity. Think of all the things Regina and I have done for each other since we met. I saved her from that fire, from the darkness, and a million other things. And,” she continued hoping to drive home her point, “we share a son.”

 

“Those don’t count, Emma,” Snow argued calmly.

 

“What the hell do you mean those don’t count,” Emma asked annoyed. “Why not? And, what have you ever done for Regina,” she continued petulantly.

 

“Well firstly, I’d argue you don’t actually need to like someone to share a son with them.” Emma seemed to silently accept that. Though she rolled her eyes and folded her arms all the same. “And, well, you know why the rest of it doesn’t count. Also, I did save her from a firing squad.”

 

“Well that definitely doesn’t count. _You_ were the one who ordered them to kill her in the first place.” Emma returned incredulously. And quite loudly at that.

 

Regina decided it was time to step in.

 

“Quiet, please.” Regina said softly, but firmly, as she walked further into the kitchen.

 

“Both of you.” She walked up to Emma, sliding her hands around her waist in a brief embrace. Smiling, she placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek before moving to stand beside her.

 

“My niece is sleeping. So, can you both keep it down, please” Her tone was serious enough, but she was still smiling slightly as she stood leaning into Emma. Emma’s arm went around her, pulling her in. “What on Earth are you two arguing about anyway.”

 

“Emma and I were just trying to decide which one of us is your best friend,” Snow stated plainly.

 

“It’s obviously me, right Regina?” Emma quickly asked, pulling Regina even tighter as she tilted her head to look at her. “I mean, after all the times we’ve saved each other, I have to be your best friend.”

 

“Again, Emma, none of that counts”

 

“Why, Mom,” Emma asked looking at Snow again. “Why doesn’t it count?”

 

“They don’t count because they were all obviously acts of true love,” Snow stated as though it were obvious. “Even if you didn’t know it,” she added. “If we included acts of true love you would obviously have an unfair advantage.”

 

Zelena chose this moment to join the conversation.

 

“To be honest, I don’t understand why you’re having this conversation anyway,” she said as she closed her magazine and placed it on the island. “I’m Regina’s sister, so it doesn’t matter who her best friend is.”

 

Mother and daughter scoffed simultaneously.

 

“And, what an awesome sister you’ve been,” Emma said, mostly to herself.

 

Zelena continued. “Sure, we haven’t always been the closest-”

 

“That’s one way to put it,” Emma muttered more audibly.

 

“But,” Zelena glanced pointedly at Emma “we’re obviously mending our relationship. And, this would be an opportune moment to show just how far we’ve come.”

 

“Zelena, you’re getting off track. This is about who Regina’s best friend is. And, as you stated, you’re her sister, not her best friend.” Emma said.

 

“Wait,” Regina interrupted. “Why _are_ you arguing about who my best friend is.”

 

“Well,” Zelena said “the conversation started when we we’re discussing your maid of honour would be. It obviously can’t be Emma.”

 

“Exactly,” Snow agreed.

 

“So, it’s between me and Snow. And, out of the two of us, her sister is a better option than her ex-archnemesis.”

 

“Well, technically you’re also an ex-nemesis. And, I’m also family,” Snow decided to mention.

 

“Mom,” Emma whined, “can you please not bring up the fact that my fiancée was once married to my grandfather right now. Or, like ever again.”

 

“I agree,” Regina chimed. But, Snow continued.

 

“I’m just saying, if it’s familial ties that matter, then I would like ex-step daughter to be added to the record.”

 

Emma and Regina both rolled their eyes.

 

“Fine,” Snow surrendered. “Anyway, seeing as Regina is here now, why doesn’t she just tell us who her best friend is. _And_ , who her maid-of-honour will be,” Snow said, turning her gaze towards Regina.

 

“Yeah, Gina. Who’s your best friend,” Emma said, turning her head towards her fiancée.

 

“Certainly not you if you continue calling me that,” Regina said giving Emma a pointed look. Regina and her sister didn’t share many physical similarities, Emma thought. But the classic “Mills look” made it evident they could be nothing but.

 

“You know you love it,” Emma smirked. “Now come on, which of us is it?”

 

Regina’s eyes went from her fiancée, to her soon-to-be mother-in-law, to her sister, and back. They were all looking at her hopefully – even if Zelena was trying to mask her own optimistic desire.

 

As complicated as her relationship with all of these women could be, she didn’t want to hurt any of them. This obviously meant a lot to each one of them, and she didn’t want any choice to adversely affect them.

 

Fortunately for her, Henry chose that moment to walk in.

 

“Henry!” She exclaimed, as she disentangled herself from Emma. “Henry is my best friend.”

 

“What,” simultaneously came from all of the other occupants of the room. Including Henry.

 

“Babe, your son can’t be your best friend.”

 

“Who says he can’t,” Regina said making her way to her son and throwing an arm over his shoulder.

 

“Uh, I do.” Henry answered in classic teenage fashion. “I have a best friend already.”

 

“Who,” Regina asked.

 

“Violet,” Henry stated as if it were obvious.

 

Regina considered arguing that his girlfriend couldn’t be his best friend – he really was growing up so fast – but decided against it. She’d have to find another way to avoid giving an answer.

 

Just as she was attempting to figure out a way out of this corner she’d been backed into, the sound of crying filtered in to the kitchen door.

 

“Oh, look at that,” Regina said, springing from Henry and moving backwards towards the door. “Robin’s up. I should go and get her.” And, with that, she made a hasty escape. Leaving the women in the kitchen to continue to bicker about best friends and maids of honour. Henry decided a sandwich wasn’t worth being around all that drama and headed back to his room.

\---

 

In the end, Zelena was maid-of-honour. Little Robin was, of course, the flower girl.

 

Snow and David gave Emma away together. And, Henry gave Regina away.

 

And, everyone was happy with the roles they played that day.

 

Especially Emma and Regina, who each played the role of bride and got to marry the woman they loved.

 

Later that night, however, as Emma and Regina lay naked in each other’s embrace (they were set to leave for their honeymoon the following night), Emma couldn’t resist asking one more time.

 

“I know you didn’t want to say in front of my mom and Zelena. But, I’m your best friend, right?”

 

Regina, who had been curled up against Emma, her head resting on Emma’s chest, adjusted so she could look up at her wife. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she gazed lovingly at Emma with a fond smile on her lips.

 

“You are so much better than a best friend, Emma. You are the love of my life,” she said as she brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 

When they parted, Regina returned to her original position and Emma hummed contently as she held her tightly.

 

“I’ll take that,” Emma said. A gentle smile settled on her own lips as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. The woman in her arms did the same.

 

The End

 


End file.
